


Ham Sandwich

by LipiMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemy Roadhog x Reader x Teammate Roadhog, F/M, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon





	Ham Sandwich

The match is starting in 30 seconds. Being on an attack, you ready your gun and looked around the room of Nepal. You noticed Roadhog and jogged towards him. “Hey!” you said in a cheery voice in which Roadhog gave a simple wave. “I hope we can this!!” you said eagerly as you jumped up and down, making your chest bounce a little so innocently. Roadhog didn't make a movement as you did that action since you're such a happy go person. Roadhog patted your head as you lay your head on it happily. You heard the match beginning to count down from 5.

“Let's do this!!” you yelled as you ran out of there to hide in cover as the enemies team started shooting towards you and your teammates. You went around the area, shooting at them and taking cover! Your teammates went and push ahead leaving you to follow behind. You joined up to them until you felt something grabbing you with a chained hook! You gasp as you were pulled behind, you turned around to shoot until an enemy Roadhog huge hand simply took hold of your wrist and his other on your back. Pressing you against a wall, you struggle and wiggle trying to squirm out of his grasps but to no avail.  
“Hmmm…” Roadhog hummed as he hands trailed down to your ass and giving a squeeze. 

“Just kill me you bastard!” You yelled as you gave rough punches to his arms. Roadhog just chuckled darkly and took out his gun and pressed it against your stomach. You grit your teeth but felt a sharp squeeze coming from your bottoms and then sudden darkness.  
You opened your eyes to notice you were back at the spawn point. Wasting no time, you ran out again and catching up with your team. You did your best to help, shooting from the bridge on top. You ran into a room to get a health pack until you were slammed against a wall right next to the door frame. It was the same red line roadhog. He covered your face and your shoulders and your only response were to start or at least try to shoot at his body. Only hitting his arm, he groaned and gave a deep laugh  
“Hurts so good…” he responded in which you simply stop to not please the pig more. He used his other hand to use his hook as he ripped your torso clothing off, showing your breasts. You blushed immensely, and close your eyes as the enemy roadhog pulled your nipples a little and giving it a good grope. You moaned a little as you stare up at his hollow masks.

“Getting a little rough there, ey big guy?” you chuckled a little until you yelped as Roadhog pulled your nipples a little farther and letting it go. You hold onto his hand that was pinning you down as Roadhog played with your breasts. Turning slowly into a hot mess, you took noticed of your teammate Roadhog watching behind. You were wondering why he hasn't killed the enemy until enemy Roadhog shot your face off leaving you into the darkness again. 

You woke up again at the spawn room but in a different room until hearing the announcer saying that they had captured the point. You grumbled to yourself as you went out to help your teammates. Rushing over to see your teammate Roadhog, you hugged him as you sigh in happiness. “Jeez, I'm starting to get paranoid being by myself now.” You giggled as you look up to him. He nodded and you followed him to cover his back, only to quickly be in a secluded room.

“Uh Roadhog, the battle is over there?...” you reached out to take a hold of his finger to show him the way but he grabbed a hold of your wrists and kept you firm there. You looked at him in confusion but turned your head around to see the enemy roadhog.  
“Ah roadie!!” you quickly point your gun to him but the enemy roadhog quickly grabbed your other wrist and sandwich you between the two big guys. You kicked and not noticing but rubbing your behind against your teammate. They both stayed quiet as you continue your fuss.

“Adorable.” your teammate whisper he hugged you from behind and cuddle you. You aim your gun at the enemy and did a pout.

“Shoot me, you'll just get me hornier” he growled seductively in which you're surprised by that but still kept the gun there. The enemy reach out at patted your head then quickly scooped up both of your thighs and you instantly try to wrap your legs around him. You wobble and cling to the enemy until realizing the position you're in.

“But...but…” you gasp as your lips tremble at that dirty thought you're having.  
“shut it pig.” the enemy chuckled as he reached out and pulled your pants down roughly while keeping your positions still. Your pants hanging from your ankles, you sweat a little nervous as you heard the clicking of their pants coming down. The enemy rubbed his large finger against your slit as you did a whimper. Your teammate grabbing your gun and laying it next to a crate beside you guys. Your teammate lifting up his mask a little as he licked your neck and making a slobber out of it. The enemy plunged his finger in you as you cried out in pleasure. He fingered your tight hole as you thrust back into it. Squealing a little as your teammate lifted up your shirt and groping your breasts. His rough hands touching your soft skin.

“You're so beautiful” Your precious teammate Roadhog rumbled against your neck as he touches your torso ever so gently. The enemy grabbed your legs and dropping them off him. You stood and stumble a little, wondering why he let you go. Your teammate pushed you down with him as he sat on the floor with his legs spread and pushed your head slightly towards his cock. You blushed but ghostly sighed against his pre-cum tip. You could hear the enemy dropping to his knees and making your ass stick in the air. You gasped and quickly take your teammates tip in your warm mouth. You bobbed your head a little as you adjusted to his size as you felt a tip against your hole. You yelped and wiggle a little as Roadhog pushed the tip of his cock in you. That strange pain aura appearing in your lower body but quickly dismissing to a good pleasant feeling of your hole being stretched out. You took more of your teammate Roadhog dick in your mouth, going up and down on your partner's dick making it more slippery wet. The enemy began doing heavy breaths as he began a quicker paced fucking. You bounced a little every time he pounded into you and fell into bliss as he started going more faster. Both Roadhog breaths pace quicken as you bobbed your head quicker as so you thrust back onto the enemy's dick. Fuck, you're going to cum. You moaned out and teared up as your teammate grabbed your hair in a tussle and did a faster pace as so the enemy grabbed your hips and slamming you into his meaty throbbing cock. You cried a little as you cum and so as the two roadhogs. Your teammate grumbled out a long deep moan as your enemy gave a long exhale into heavy pants. The enemy pulled out and tuckered himself back. You were going to do the same as you pulled your mouth from your roadhog dick with a small pop but felt the enemy hand probing against your hole and spreading a little. Amazed of his work but you turned your butt away from his hand and got up to fix yourself. You helped your roadhog to dress up until you turned around meeting the enemy's gun against your face and then darkness. 

You opened your eyes to see you're at spawn point but suddenly see your Roadhog there too.  
“Asshole” you grumbled and Roadhog sheep nodded also rubbing the back of his head. But luckily, your teammates won the match. Oh, the questions they'll give to you and Roadhog of your many disappearances.


End file.
